Grant Wilson (Earth-1)
Grant Wilson is a male Human who is the son of Slade Wilson and Adeline Wilson and the younger brother of Joe Wilson. In 2392, Grant took up the mantle of Deathstroke and became a criminal. In a possible future, he had conquered Star City and left much of it in ruin. However, his uprising was stopped early in 2392 thanks to the time-traveling Future Team Arrow. Biography Early life Grant is the son of Slade and Adeline Wilson, and thus the brother of Joe Wilson. Grant's existence was kept secret from Slade, as Adeline didn't want for the boy to be a part of the murderous secret agent world. However, Joe, feeling like he should follow in his father's footsteps as a killer, decided that he needs to act differently, leaving Grant and his mother behind. However, Grant would ultimately take after Joe and Slade regardless. In 2019, Grant adopted the alias of his father, as well as a similar outfit and became Deathstroke, gathering an army with which he invaded Star City, replicating The Siege on a wider scale. In the original timeline, Star City was decimated and never recovered, leading to a future where John Diggle, Jr. ran the Deathstroke gang as Grant's successor. However, the timeline changed when through unknown means, presumably The Monitor's machinations, the Future Team Arrow was transported back to 2392 just in time to put a stop to Grant's schemes early. He was incarcerated at Blackgate Penitentiary. Personality Early life Grant's existence was hidden from his father by Adeline Wilson, who did not want him to go on the same path of killing as his father. Presumably, he had no knowledge of Slade Wilson's career as an agent for Australian Secret Intelligence Service. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Much like his father, Slade (pre-Mirakuru) Grant is in top physical condition and has expert reflexes. *'High-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader:' Grant was able to conquer Star City in an erased future timeline and single-handedly ruled the city with an army of masked followers. He also controlled the various street gangs that roved the city. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Grant is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. He was able to fight against Mia Smoak. **'Master swordsman:' Grant is proven to be a highly skilled swordsman. Equipment *'Sword:' Grant wields a sword similar in appearance to a katana. It serves as his primary weapon of choice and appears to be similar to his father's. *'Sidearm:' Grant carries a handgun holstered on his right leg. *'Combat knife:' Grant carries a knife on his boot. *'Deathstroke suit:' Grant wears a protective suit as his villain alter-ego, Deathstroke, which seems to be a newer version of his father's suit. *'Deathstroke mask:' Grant wears a mask to hide his identity as Deathstroke. It has some resemblance to his father's mask. Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 6 *"Promises Kept" (mentioned) Season 8 *"Present Tense" Trivia *In The Odyssey, Slade mentioned that Billy Wintergreen was the godfather of his son, Joe. Slade never mentioned anything about a son named Grant, indicating that Joe was an only child at that point. It was later revealed in Promises Kept that Grant's existence was hidden from his father, because his mother did not want him to join the ASIS lifestyle. *Grant appears to idolize his father in keeping with his first appearance in DC Comics continuity. Notably, the comic book version of Grant idolized Deathstroke without knowing that the mercenary was his father. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics continuity, Grant Wilson is the oldest child of Slade Wilson and Adeline Kane. In the Arrowverse, he is Slade and Adeline's youngest son, kept by his mother as a secret so he wouldn't become like his father and older brother, making more like Joe's counterpart in the DC comics. *Slade Wilson has three children in the comic book continuity: Grant, Joseph, and Rose. Rose is the only Wilson child who has yet to be referenced in the Arrowverse. However, Isabel Rochev appears to have filled her place as she has donned the villainous alter-ego of Ravager, Rose's identity in the comics. *Also in the DC comics continuity, Grant adopts the name Ravager during his first appearance and attempts to kill the Teen Titans after being contracted by H.I.V.E.. His other identity is "Legacy", wearing a silver Deathstroke-like suit.